Rain
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: (AU) (Zaman Heian) (For SHDL 2015) Di saat gelisah dan ingin menangis, Bila di sisiku ada dia, itu saja sudah cukup, juga disaat hujan turun di hatimu, Wahai, kekasih...


Dia melangkah memasuki kamarnya dengan tergesa. Hujan turun ketika dia masih ada di istana. Hujan yang turun mendadak, membuatnya kalut dan segera meninggalkan istana, setelah menyerahkan berbagai urusan kepada asistennya.

"Hinata!"

Dia membuka kamarnya, mendapati sesosok tubuh yang dikelilingi oleh para dayang. Sosok itu menggigil ketakutan. Tak ada air mata yang mengalir tapi dia melihat sepasang mata itu berkaca-kaca.

"Minggir." Dia bergegas memasuki kamarnya, menyuruh beberapa dayang yang mengerubuti wanita bernama Hinata segera menyingkir. Ketika dia berada di dekat wanita bernama Hinata itu, dengan pelan, dia menggenggam jemarinya, membuat Hinata tersentak, menoleh ke arahnya, menatapnya seolah menyelidik sebelum dengan segera menghambur ke dalam pelukan pria itu.

"Tuan Sasuke..." seorang dayang berani berbicara, bertanya apakah kehadiran mereka masih dibutuhkan atau haruskah mereka meninggalkan tuan dan nyonyanya. Dia, Letnan jenderal Sasuke mengisyaratkan kepada para dayang untuk meninggalkan mereka dengan sepasang matanya. Para dayang tak berani mengatakan apapun selain mengangguk mengerti lalu meninggalkan tuan dan nyonya yang mereka layani.

Sepeninggal para dayang, Sasuke menarik tubuhnya ke dalam tempat peristirahatan. Memeluk tubuh wanita yang menggigil ketakutan dengan penuh kasih.

"Tenang saja, ini hanya suara hujan, Hinata." Tak ada tanggapan. Sasuke menyusuri rambut panjang wanita yang ada dalam pelukannya. "Kau tidak perlu takut Hinata, sungguh. Aku akan selalu menemanimu."

Pelukan yang diterima Sasuke semakin menguat. Sasuke membalas pelukan sang istri. Pikirannya melayang ke beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mengingat bagaimana kisah ini dapat bermula dan berakhir seperti ini. Berakhir di hari berhujan seperti hari ini.

.

.

 **Rain**

 **.**

 **Fuyu no Yukishiro**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Stars in my heart (c) Hiro Matsuba**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **Setting Heian, OOC, Lebih banyak pendeskripsian, Dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan.**

 **.**

 **For SHDL yang terlambat sekian menit...**

 **Semoga panitia berbaik hati memberikan kelonggaran. Hahaha**

 **.**

 **Prompt: Klasik**

 **Happy Reading... :D**

 **Semoga fanfiksi ini tidak mengecewakan**

.

Di zaman kapanpun, selalu ada kisah yang pantas diceritakan. Termasuk pada zaman saat ini, zaman Heian. Zaman ketika para bangsawan terlalu sibuk memainkan seruling dan _koto_. Bersahut-sahutan membuat puisi dan mengenakan kimono-kimono yang indah.

Terlalu banyak kisah yang pantas di ceritakan, terutama jika kisah itu menyangkut sepasang sejoli. Kisah haru, kisah bahagia, kisah sedih yang membuat air mata berjatuhan seperti hujan yang merindukan pelukan bumi.

Dan kisah ini bermula, ketika seorang Mayor jenderal, bernama Sasuke mendengar kabar burung tentang seorang gadis yang dilanda kesialan bertubi-tubi. Gadis itu terlahir di keluarga pangeran, dia anak dari seorang selir. Tubuhnya lemah dan sakit-sakitan sejak kecil. Tidak dicintai siapapun, juga dijauhi oleh anggota keluarganya. Gadis ini pun dikhianati oleh kekasihnya. Dia dikucilkan oleh keluarganya, tinggal sendirian di gubuk kecil karena kini dia tengah mengandung hasil hubungannya dengan kekasih yang meninggalkannya itu.

Entah kenapa mendengar kabar itu membuat seorang Sasuke tergelitik untuk mencari tahu. Selepas dari pekerjaannya sebagai mayor jenderal, di malam hari yang bertabur bintang, dia tak langsung pulang ke kediamannya, melainkan mendatangi gubuk kecil yang menjadi rumor tempat tinggal gadis itu.

Sasuke datang dengan keretanya, masih mengenakan pakaian resminya di istana. Setelah sampai di depan gubuk sang gadis, Sasuke memerintahkan semuanya menunggu di luar. Pelayan setianya tak diizinkan untuk ikut, Sasuke ingin menemui gadis malang itu sendirian.

Lalu ketika Sasuke memasuki gubuk sang gadis, suara _koto_ terdengar merdu, namun kepedihan tergores di hatinya. Sasuke tergerak mendekati asal suara, dan terpana melihat seorang gadis tengah memainkan _koto_ nya di beranda dengan wajah ingin menangis.

 _SRAK!_

Gadis itu tersentak. Permainan _koto_ nya terhenti, alunan melodi yang indah namun pedih itu terhenti. Ketika gadis itu melihat Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, sang gadis segera mundur dan menaikkan lengan kimononya.

"Si-Siapa tuan? Ada gerangan apa hingga Tuan berkunjung kemari?"

Ah... Sasuke terpikat dengan suara lembut gadis itu.

"Aku Sasuke, seorang mayor Jenderal." Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya. "Anda?"

Ragu-ragu sang gadis menjawab. "Saya... Hinata."

Hinata, nama yang indah. Seindah alunan melodi _koto_ yang dimainkannya, seindah suara yang dimiliki gadis di depannya ini.

Malam itu Sasuke dan Hinata tak banyak berbicara. Saling berdiam dengan canggung sebelum Sasuke berjalan mundur dan pamit kepada gadis itu.

"Besok, saya datang lagi."

 **.**

 **#Rain (C) Fuyu no Yukishiro#**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke datang kembali. Membawa beberapa helai pakaian untuk Hinata yang membuatnya tertarik. Wajahnya memang tak berubah, tapi semua pelayannya tahu suasana hati sang tuan sedang sangat baik.

"Kau di dalam, Hinata?" Sasuke bertanya ketika melihat sebuah bayangan di balik _kichou_. Bayangan itu sedikit tersentak, sebelum menjawab terbata. Sasuke tersenyum, meski tipis.

"Aku membawa seruling, ayo kita main bersama," kalimat itu tidak ditanggapi. Beberapa lama hanya keheningan yang menemani waktu mereka, hingga Sasuke berinisiatif memainkan serulingnya dan terhanyut oleh permainannya sendiri.

Di dalam tirai, Hinata mendengarkan dengan sepasang pipi yang merona. Lengan kimononya diangkat hingga hidungnya, upaya sia-sia untuk meredakan rona merah yang panas di kedua wajahnya.

Alunan seruling yang dimainkan pemuda bernama Sasuke itu begitu memikat, indah, menawan. Hinata tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi mayor jenderal yang tengah memainkan seruling untuknya, yang jelas, jemarinya terasa gatal ingin menyentuh _koto_ yang memang sudah berada di hadapannya. Ia ingin... ingin sekali bermain bersama, berbagi melodi dan perasaan yang sama.

Ah...

Hatinya penuh oleh perasaan yang memabukkan dan menyenangkan. Jemarinya telah siap di atas senar _koto_ miliknya, menunggu nada yang tepat untuk masuk dan berpadu dalam alunan melodi yang dimainkan oleh si pemuda asing yang mengajaknya bermain musik bersama.

Di luar tirai, Sasuke sekali lagi menampilkan ekspresi yang tak pernah diperlihatkannya kepada orang lain. Senyuman tipis yang tercipta karena gadis yang berada di balik tirai itu seolah menerima keberadaannya, membuka pintu hati untuknya.

Malam itu mereka hanya bermain musik, dengan perasaan yang mulai terjalin dan terikat.

 **.**

 **#Rain (C) Fuyu no Yukishiro#**

 **.**

Malam-malam selanjutnya, Sasuke semakin sering berkunjung. Pemuda itu bahkan semnpat mengganti _i-kan_ nya dengan _noshi_ terbaik yang dia miliki. Hinata juga sudah menaikkan _kichou_ -nya, menaruh kipas dan sedikit-sedikit tersenyum. Mereka tak banyak bicara, hanya bermain musik. Kadang berdiam diri menikmati suasana malam. Perlahan jarak mereka semakin dekat, tempat pertemuan mereka semakin dalam. Berawal hanya duduk-duduk di beranda hingga berakhir di kamar sang gadis.

Kedekatan mereka lambat laun menjadi gosip heboh di istana. Para dayang bergosip mesra di sela-sela waktu istirahat mereka. Kebanyakan dari mereka tidak terima keakraban sang mayor jenderal dengan seorang gadis yang sudah ternoda, yang diasingkan dari istana karena tak pandai menjaga diri sebagai putri bangsawan. Mayor Jenderal Sasuke adalah sosok yang menjadi idola di kalangan dayang dan putri para bangsawan. Sudah tak terhitung banyaknya gadis yang melamarnya, dari pemuda itu bergeming, tak menanggapi dan terkesan kejam menolak lamaran mereka kini malah tunduk pada seorang putri hina?

"Apa kabar burung itu benar, Adikku?"

Letna Jenderal Itachi, kakak dari Mayor jenderal Sasuke secara khusus mengundang sang adik ke ruang kerjanya.

"Ya, Kakak. Itu benar. Aku dekat dengan putri Hinata."

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Sang kakak mencari sirat main-main di sana, tapi tak ada. Adiknya serius dengan putri itu. Sangat.

"Hanya dekat? Atau kau bermaksud melamarnya?"

Pertanyaan itu menyentakkan sang mayor jenderal. Sejak mendengar rumor tentang Hinata, Sasuke memang sudah menaruh perhatian pada gadis itu. Gadis bangsawan yang masih tetap hidup meski kesialan datang bertubi-tubi padanya. Ketika kali pertama Sasuke memutuskan untuk melihat seperti apa putri yang ditimpa kemalangan itu, Sasuke tak mengerti kenapa hatinya langsung terpikat. Kenapa dia memberikan namanya dan memutuskan untuk datang lagi. Kenapa dia seolah diberi ratusan penghargaan ketika mendengar suara Hinata dan dapat melihat senyum gadis itu.

Sasuke sadar dia mencintai Hinata, menginginkan Hinata berada di dekatnya, melindunginya. Tetapi hal itu tak semudah yang diinginkannya. Terlalu beresiko untuk menjadikannya seorang istri. Lagipula, Sasuke tak tahu apakah dia bisa menerima janin yang bukan keturunannya dan memperlakukannya dengan baik.

Oh, sungguh. Perasaannya tak menentu sekarang.

"Kalau aku bermaksud menjadikannya istriku, apa kakak, ayah dan ibu akan menyetujuinya?"

Itachi terdiam. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak dapat dibaca. Jujur saja, itu pertanyaan yang sulit. Keluarga mereka keluarga terpandang, untuk menjaga nama baik mereka, pantaslah jika mereka bersanding dengan putri yang memiliki kedudukan setara dengan mereka.

"Kau serius menginginkannya?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang adik, Itachi balik bertanya.

"Aku serius," setelah mengatakan dua kata itu, wajah sang mayor jenderal berubah suram. Itachi dapat melihat sepasang telapak tangannya mengepal dengan kuat. Itachi tahu kegundahan hati adiknya yang kini bertarung dengan keteguhan dan perasaan kompleks lain terhadap gadis yang membuatnya memperlihatkan kelemahan di wajahnya yang biasanya datar.

"Dia menanggung beban yang berat, aku ingin berbagi dengannya seumur hidupku!"Telapak tangannya memijit keningnya, frustasi. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Dalam hatiku ini, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Tak bisa kubiarkan dia begitu saja. Aku ingin menyentuhnya, melindunginya hingga tidak ada sekali lagi, siapapun di dunia ini yang menyakitinya."

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tertekan begini, Sasuke." Itachi menanggapi. Sasuke, memandangku dengan sinis, sebelum tertawa hambar.

"Ini juga pertama kalinya bagiku memikirkan seseorang sampai seperti ini," katanya lemah. "Aku ingin berada di sisinya..."

Setelah mengatakan itu tak ada lagi yang berbicara. Kakak beradik itu masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Itachi mengamati wajah sang adik yang tertekan, dan hatinya sebagai seorang kakak mendadak terenyuh.

Menghela napas, Itachi memutuskan untuk mendukung keputusan adiknya. "Kalau begitu, lakukan saja." Sasuke termenung, menunggu kakaknya melanjutkan. "Jiwa manusia bagaikan bintang yang bersinar. Saat melihat bintang di tengah malam, orang tak akan merasa kesepian. Kau..."

Itachi menjeda kalimatnya, mengamati Sasuke sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Apa boleh buat kalau kau mencintainya."

 **.**

 **#Rain (C) Fuyu no Yukishiro#**

 **.**

Seorang dayang datang ke gubuk Hinata ketika Hinata baru selesai membersihkan dirinya. Dayang yang ditugaskan untuk menemaninya, Dayang Katsura mengatakan surat yang datang berasal dari kediaman mayor jenderal. Hinata menerima surat yang diberikan dengan pandangan heran, ini kali pertama, setelah malam-malam yang telah mereka lewati selama ini Sasuke mengiriminya surat.

 _Ribuan kata, tapi hanya satu kata yang kuhantarkan kepadamu lewat surat ini. Untuk kau yang tercinta. Sasuke."_

Wajah gadis itu perlahan berubah menjadi merah padam. Hinata mengerti maksud surat itu. Surat ini berisi lamaran, lamaran untuknya.

Ta-Tapi... tapi...

Hinata menyentuh perutnya. Perutnya memang tidak terlihat besar, tapi di dalam perutnya ada kehidupan lain, kehidupan yang bukan tercipta dari hubungannya dengan sang mayor jenderal. Seharusnya, sang mayor jenderal mengetahuinya, tapi kenapa? Kenapa?

Malam itu mayor jenderal tak datang berkunjung dan Hinata memutuskan untuk berpikir.

 **.**

 **#Rain (C) Fuyu no Yukishiro#**

 **.**

Seminggu kemudian, Upacara pernikahan sederhana dilaksanakan. Hinata pindah dari gubuknya dan menetap di wisma Sasuke yang terletak di ujung kota.

Malam pertama mereka diiringi dengan hantaran kue mochi putih. Mereka memakannya masing-masing satu buah dengan perlahan. Cahaya lilin, wewangian dupa, sepasang tubuh yang perlahan-lahan semakin mendekat, dan jubah dari si gadis yang telah ditanggalkan.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

Si pemuda tidak menjawab panggilan sang terkasih. Memeluk erat setelah mengecup mesra pipi dan bibir wanita yang ada dalam pelukannya. Mengecup berkali-kali rambut keunguan* panjang yang menguarkan aroma memabukkan. Tangannya yang besar menjamah seluruh tubuh wanitanya, sebelum berlama-lama mengelus perut dari wanitanya tersebut.

"Aku harus bersabar hingga anak ini lahir, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk. Wajahnya memerah, matanya berkaca karena haru. "Aku merasa istimewa karena dicintai olehmu."

Perlahan, Sasuke merebahkan tubuh sang kekasih, istrinya lalu mengcupnya lagi. "Aku merasa istimewa karena berhasil mendapatkanmu."

Malam itu, mereka tidur bersama dalam kedamaian.

 **.**

 **#Rain (C) Fuyu no Yukishiro#**

 **.**

Hari-hari mereka terlalu mesra hingga membuat iri. Meski di dalam istana, sang mayor jenderal mendengar banyak bisik-bisik yang tak menyenangkan, namun pemuda yang telah menjadi pria itu tidak peduli. Baginya hanya Hinatalah yang harus dia pedulikan. Sebentar lagi kelahiran anak Hinata, sosok yang membuat Hinata tetap bertahan hidup meski diasingkan dari istana dan dikhianati oleh kekasihnya dulu.

Hinata memiliki tubuh yang lemah dan sering sakit-sakitan, tubuhnya menyalakan alarm tanda bahaya di detik-detik menjelang masa persalinan. Sasuke harus ekstra mengawasi Hinata. Harus. Dia tak ingin kehilangan sang gadis, juga anak yang berjasa menopang jiwa sang ibu hingga akhirnya mereka dapat dipertemukan.

Sasuke menghela napas, menulis laporan. Hujan turun sejak tadi pagi, hatinya gelisah. Rasanya akan ada hal yang terburuk yang akan dialaminya, tapi Sasuke tak tahu apa itu.

Ah, mungkin ini hanya khayalannya. Hanya saja...

"Mayor jenderal," Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu. Seseorang dengan sopan membukakan pintu tempatnya berada. "ada surat dari kediaman anda."

Jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang secara menyakitkan. Sasuke menerima surat itu dengan tangan ssedikit gemetar, merutuki dirinya dan berdoa pada _kami_ agar apa yang dipikirkannya tidak jadi kenyataan, namun satu bari kalimat dalam surat itu menghancurkan ketenangannya. Sasuke bangkit berdiri lalu keluar dari kediamannya. Menerobos hujan dan meninggalkan istana dengan kudanya tanpa merasa harus pamit atau memanggil pelayan. Tidak peduli _i-kan_ -nya yang basah. Yang dia pedulikan adalah Hinata, dan bayinya.

 _Tuan, Nyonya melahirkan lebih cepat dari waktunya. Nyonya selamat hanya saja bayinya tidak._

 _Tuan, nyonya melahirkan putranya dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sang Letnan Jenderal membuka sebagian tirai kamarnya. Cahaya langsung menerpa penglihatannya. Sang letnan jenderal menoleh ke arah tempat tidurnya.

"Hujan sudah berhenti, Hinata," katanya. Tapi tak ada tanggapan. Wanita yang ada di ruangan yang sama dengannya terlalu asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Telapak tangannya yang mungil dengan hati-hati mengangkat boneka jerami yang dipakaikan kimono. Tatapannya terarah pada boneka jerami, senyumnya pun tertuju hanya pada boneka jerami.

Sasuke mencelos.

Sudah berapa tahun dari waktu itu berlalu? Dulu, pernikahannya yang bahagia hanya berlangsung beberapa minggu. Tertawa bersama, bermain musik bersama, berbicara an menikmati malam bersama. Setelah kabar itu, kabar yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata melahirkan putranya dalam keadaan tak bernyawa, merubah segalanya.

Janin yang ada di dalam perut Hinata adalah jiwa yang menopang dirinya selama ini. Yang membuatnya bertahan dari semua hal buruk yang dilakukan keluarganya. Dikucilkan, dianggap tak ada. Dan jiwa yang menyokongnya itu pergi begitu saja, membuat Hinata berteriak dan menangis keras saat itu. Membuat Sasuke harus menenangkan Hinata, memeluknya kuat-kuat agar tak menyakiti diri sendiri. Mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja dan kalimat Sasuke akan selalu berada di sisi Hinata selamanya.

Namun hal itu tidak berguna. Setelah Hinata tenang dan tertidur, keanehan terjadi pada dirinya keesokan harinya. Hinata tak merespon panggilannya. Tatapan matanya kosong, tak bernyawa. Semua dayang yang mengetahui hal ini menangis tersedu karena kesialan yang menimpa nyonya mereka, sementara Sasuke langsung memeluknya dengan sangat erat meski tak lagi ada respon dari istri yang dcintainya itu.

"Kau tahu Hinata," setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari ingatan beberapa tahun yang lalu, Sasuke berjalan mendekat, memeluk sang istri erat dari belakang. Namun istrinya tak menanggapi, tetap terfokus pada boneka jerami yang ada dalam genggamannya, tak terganggu dengan pelukan sepihak yang dilakukan oleh suaminya. "Pemandangan setelah hujan reda, betul-betul cantik. Air yang tersisa di pepohonan dan dedaunan berkilauan seolah bintang di langit berjatuhan turun ke bumi."

Tak ada tanggapan dan Sasuke sudah terlalu terbiasa diabaikan seperti ini. Menghirup aroma sang wanita, Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau tahu, Hinata. Berapa tahunpun waktu yang kubutuhkan, akan kutunggu. Aku akan selalu menunggu dan menemanimu hingga hujan tak lagi turun di hatimu."

Sore itu, kediaman Letnan Jenderal Sasuke sunyi seperti biasanya. Kesunyian yang menyimpan tangisan dalam diam seorang pria yang tak mampu membuka pintu hati wanita yang dikasihinya.

.

 _Di saat gelisah dan ingin menangis, Bila di sisiku ada dia, itu saja sudah cukup..._

 _Juga disaat hujan turun di hatimu..._

 _Wahai, kekasih._

.

 **Finish**

Kamus mini:

a. _Koto_ : Instrumen bersenar yang berbentuk kotak dengan bagian atas lengkung di mana terpasang senar, dipetik dengan jari atau _plectrum._

b. _Kichou :_ Kadang-kadang diterjemahkan sebagai 'tirai kesopanan', yang terdiri dari sekerat kain yang tergantung di suatu kerangka rendah yang dibaliknya para perempuan bangsawan dari istana Heian duduk saat bersama kaum pria yang bukan keluarga atau bukan suami.

c. _I-kan:_ pakaian resmi sehari-hari untuk pejabat pria.

d. _Noshi :_ pakaian untuk kesempatan pribadi yang terlihat mirip _i-kan_ namun lebih santai.

pada zaman Heian, yang berkisar dari tahun 798 hingga 1867, ada batas ekstrem antara orang kaya dan orang miskin, perempuan dan pria. Kaum bangsawan pada zaman Heian menganggap diri mereka 'Orang Baik', menempatkan diri di atas siapa saja yang bekerja dan bertani, dan mereka menahan diri sepenuhnya untuk tidak memedulikan kehidupan orang bukan bangsawan. Kaum wanita dari kalangan bangsawan bahkan dipisahkan lebih jauh: Hidup di balik tabir atau tirai kesopanan, memakai kimono berlapis-lapis dan tak boleh sembarangan menunjukkan wajah di hadapan umum, serta harus mau menjadi alat politik dengan menikahi orang yang tidak mereka cintai, sampai harus rela tidak menjadi istri yang utama.

Kegiatan para perempuan bangsawan menurut saya sangat monoton. Berpuisi, memainkan alat musik, menulis cerita. Karya ini gagal di sini. Para bangsawan biasanya saling melempar puisi buatan mereka, tidak berbicara secara langsung seperti percakapan dalam fiksi ini. L

.

.

.

 **Note:**

Agak lama juga memutuskan apakah fiksi ini adalah fiksi terbaik yang saya buat untuk event bersejarah saya apa tidak. Tapi ternyata yang saya selesaikan dari lima fanfik untuk event ini adalah fiksi ini, sungguh saya terharu.

Dengan ini saya telah membuat empat fanfiksi dengan latar zaman Heian, entah saya harus merasa berbangga diri atau malah merasa harus menangis meraung-raung karena meski sudah empat kali membuat dengan setting yang sama, tetap tidak ada kemajuan yang berarti dalam pembuatannya.

Ya jelas, saya bersyukur tahun ini bisa ikutan, walau mepet. J)

Terima kasih untuk gina yang menagih. Kalau tidak ditagih, mungkin saya tidak akan menyelesaikan fiksi ini tepat di akhir waktu deadline.

Salam SHDL,

Fuyu no yukishiro


End file.
